Kingdom Hearts: Music Madness
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts Music Festival Playlists. Day four finalised. mild language warning.
1. Music Madness

**A/N: don't ask why I though of this I just did. enjoy the pure hilarity of some of the suggestions and enjoy some slightly desturbing mental inages.**

**Dedicated to my co-writer/beta: b-nothing**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters or the songs i've used**

**Kingdom Hearts: Music Madness**

_Some things will make you laugh, others will cause you to go 'awww' and some you will just look at and think 'what?'_

_**Opening: **__Square Enix Characters of Kingdom Hearts _singing 'Rise Up' by The Australian Idol Final 12

_Riku_ performing 'Candy Man' by Sammy Davis Jr with _Olette, Paine and Fuujin _on backup vocals.

_Lexeaus _singing 'Wind it up' by Gwen Stefani with _Zexion_.

_Vivi _singing 'I've Got the Power' by Snap

_Sora, Riku and Kairi as cats _singing "Everybody wants to be a Cat' (replacing Tomas O'mally, Scat Cat and Marie) from The Aristocats

_Wakka_ singing 'Trogdor' by Strong Bad

_Seifer _singing 'Please Don't Stop the Music' by Rhiana

_Leon_ singing 'The Witch Doctor' by David Seville

_Roxas _singing 'Mambo Number 5' by Lou Bega

_Goofy_ singing 'Du Hast' by Rammstein

_Cid _singing 'You Shit me To Tears' by the Tenants

_Saix _Singing 'Fever' by Micheal Buble

_Shadow Heartless_ singing 'My People' by The Presets

_Larxene_ singing 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' by Rob Zombie (whilst slaughtering _Shadow Heartless_)

_Donald_ singing 'You Spin Me Right Round' by Dope

_Tifa _singing 'I Need a Hero' by Frou Frou

_Hayner and Pence_ singing 'One Week' by the Bare Naked Ladies

'One Winged Angel' Performed by the _Destiny Island High School orchestra_ conducted by _Sephiroth_

_Kairi, Namine, Larxene and Olette _singing 'Lady Mamalade' From Moulin Rouge

_Ansem the Wise (DIZ)_ singing 'Brains' from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

_Marluxia_ singing 'Gaybar' by Electric 6

_Raijin _singing 'Zip-a-dee-doo-da' by James Baskett

_Vexen_ singing 'We Be Burnin' by Sean Paul

_Selphie _singing 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powder

_Demyx_ Playing 'Jessica' by The Allman Brothers Band

_Axel_ singing 'Woman' by Wolfmother

_Tidus_ singing 'He Don't Love You No' by The Backstreet Boys

_Luxord _singing 'The Gambler' by Don Schiltz

_Xigbar_ singing 'Sex Bomb' by Tom Jones

_Aerith _singing 'Cuz I Can' by Pink

_Yuffie _singing 'Flip Out Like a Ninja' by 7 Seconds of Love

_Yuna and Rikku_ singing 'Dancing Queen' by Abba

_Cloud _Singing 'Maneater' by Nelly Futado

_**Finale:**_ _Xemnas _singing lead on 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life' from Monty Python with the _Square Enix Characters of Kingdom Hearts_ on back up.

**A/N: a file with these songs will be avaliable to download, check my profile for details**


	2. Karaoke Extravaganza

Kingdom Hearts: Karaoke Extravaganza

Kingdom Hearts: Karaoke Extravaganza!!

_Day Two of The Kingdom Hearts Music Madness Festival Playlist_

_The next time you find a banana in your bathroom DO NOT TOUCH IT, it's probably poisoned and/or filled with explosives._

_**Opening**__**: **__Square Enix characters of Kingdom Hearts _perform 'Moskau' from the 1980 Moscow Olympic Games Opening Ceremony

_Cloud _sings 'Two Perfect Girls' From Pokemon

_Yuna _sings 'Can't Get You Out Of My Head' by Kylie Minogue

_Xigbar _sings 'Gold' by Spandau Ballet

_Tifa _sings 'Dancing In The Moonlight' by Toploader

_Sora and Riku _perform 'Shake It' my Metro Station

_Lexeaus_sings 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani

_Namine _sings 'Unwritten' by Natasha Beddingfield

_Olette _sings '1000 Miles' by Vanessa Carlton

_Aerith _sings 'Moonlights Shadow'

_Marluxia_sings 'All Things Just Keep Getting Better'

_Vivi _sings 'One More Time' By Daft Punk

_Kairi _sings 'Fallen' by Mya

_Squall _sings 'Happy Ending' by Mika with _Yuna, Rikku and Paine_ on backing vocals

_Tidus _sings 'My Love' by Justin Timberlake

_The Nobodies _perform 'The Others' by TV rock vs. the Dukes of Windsor

_Xaldin _sings 'Thunderstruck' by ACDC

_Hayner and Pence _perform 'I Want You' by Paris Avenue

_Xemnas _sings 'Beak My Stride' by Unique 11

_Saix _sings 'Like I Love You' by Justin Timberlake

_Seifer _sings 'In Love Again' by The Rogue Traders

_Vexen _sings 'Roller coaster Toaster' by Machinegun Fellacio

_Auron _performs 'Ladies Night' by Sweetbox

_Axel and Demyx_ perform 'Funky Town' by Lipps Inc.

_Cid _performs 'Fuck the Millennium' by Scooter

_Yuffie and Selphie _perform 'We Will Rock You' by Queen

_Raijin and Fuujin _perform 'You Give Love A Bad Name'

_Zexion _sings 'My Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance

_Roxas _sings 'Digital Love' by Daft Punk

_Ansem the wise (DIZ) _performs 'Save Tonight' by Eagle Eye Cherry

_Sephiroth _performs 'Larger than Life' by The Backstreet Boys

_**Closing:**__ Larxene and Marluxia _leading 'The Time Warp' from The Rocky Horror Picture Show with _the Square Enix Characters Of Kingdom Hearts Dancing.___


	3. Uber Tunes

Kingdom Hearts: Uber Tunes

Kingdom Hearts: Uber Tunes

_Day three of the kingdom Heart Music Madness Festival Playlist_

_Bleh, it's midnight an I really can't be screwed making up a smart or witty comment to go here, just read the damn thing_

_**Opening: **__Kairi, Namine, Selphie and Olette _perform 'Motteke! Sailor Fuku' from Lucky Star

_Lexeaus _sings 'Objection' by Shakira

_Squall _sings 'Angel' by Shaggy

_Yuna _sings 'In this Life' by Delta Goodrem

_Axel _sings 'With or Without You' by U2

_Cid _sings 'Roses' by Outcast

_Auron _sings 'Turkey and a Straw' The Disney version

_Sora and Riku _perform 'Thanks For The Memories' by Fallout Boy

_Marluxia _sings 'All Things (Just Keep Getting Better)' by Wildlife

_Tidus _sings 'Touchdown Turn Around' by Hellogoodbye

_Larxene _sings 'Call Me When You're Sober' by Evenescence

_Vivi _sings 'Eye Of The Tiger' by Survivor

_Roxas _sings 'U Got It Bad' by Usher

_Cloud _sings 'Remind Me' by Nickleback

_Seifer _sings 'The Way Loves Supposed To Be' by Selwyn

_Xemnas _sings 'Invincible' by Skillet

_Aerith _Sings "Everything I'm Not' By The Veronica's

_Xigbar and Xaldin _perform 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant

_Ansem The Wise (DIZ) _sings 'High Times' by Jamiroquai

_Luxord _sings 'Flaunt it' by TV Rock

_Tifa _sings "Fallen' by Mya

_Vexen _sings 'Broken Wings' by Mr. Mister

_Wakka _sings 'I Like The Way You Move' by the Bodyrockers

_Zexion _sings 'Crawling' by Linkin Park

_Raijin and Fuujin _perform 'Sunsets' by Powderfinger

_Demyx _sings 'Grace Kelly' by Mika

_Rikku and Paine _sing "Crush' by Jade Valerie

_Saix _sing 'I Like To Move It' by Reel 2 Real

_Sephiroth _sings 'Wake Up' by The Living End

_Yuffie _sings 'The Animal Song' by Savage Garden

_**Closing: **__The Square Enix Characters of kingdom Hearts _perform 'The Macarena'


	4. Mashed Songs

Kingdom Hearts: Mashed Songs

_Day Four of the Kingdom Hearts Music Madness Festival Playlist._

_I'm just a poor boy_

_Nobody loves me_

"_He's just a poor boy_

_From a poor family_

_Spare him, his life_

_From this monstrosity!"_

_**Opening: **__Square Enix characters _perform 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham!

_Cloud _sings 'Misery Business' by Paramore

_Marluxia _sings 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' by Aerosmith

_Axel _sings 'Died In Your Arms' by Cutting Crew

_Lexaeus _sings 'Rich Girl' by Gwen Stefani

_Tifa _Sings 'Left Outside Alone' by Anastasia

_Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Demyx and Luxord _perform 'Blame It On The Boogie' by the Jackson 5

_Sephiroth _performs 'The Girls' by Calvin Harris

_Auron _sings 'When Doves Cry' By Prince

_Fuujin and Raijin _perform 'Wine Red' by The Hush Sound

_Saїx _sings 'True' by Spandau Ballet

_Yuna, Rikku and Paine _Perform 'La La La Love Song' by Jade Valerie

_Tidus and Wakka _perform "A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis Presley VS.

_Aerith _sings 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavagne

_Zexion _sings 'Join Me' by HIM

_Roxas _sings 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney

_Hayner and Pence _perform "Move Your Feet' by Junior Senior

_Sora and Riku _perform 'Ballroom Blitz' by Sweet

_Vivi _sings 'Monkey Wrench' by the Foo Fighters

_Leon _sings 'Talk Like That' by The Presets

_Seifer _sings "Honey to The Bee' by Billie Piper

_Cid _perform 'One and Only' by Timbaland and Fallout Boy

_Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, Larxene, Yuffie and Olette _perform 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper

_Xemnas _sings 'Beat it' by Michael Jackson

_**ending: **__Square Enix Characters _perform 'Nutbush' by Ike and Tina Turner


End file.
